Princess
by Moonlite 880
Summary: Abigail lives in a small kingdom run by a few different royal families that are all friends. She ends up meeting the member of the family and might even have fallen in love with one of them. Kandaxoc
1. Beginning of the end

"Abby!," Abby where are you?" an old man yelled as he walked around the two bedroom cottage looking for his 18 year old granddaughter. He had short white hair and bronze skin from being a farmer all his life surrounded by cheep cotton pants and a white button up shirt.

"I'm outside with Rebel!" Abby responded with a shout.

The old man walked to the back door of the small cottage that his wife, granddaughter, and him shared. When he got to the doorway he saw his granddaughter petting her large brown mustang that he bought her for her 16th birthday two years prior. She named it Rebel because like its name suggested, he was a rebel. No one could ever contain him so Abby's grandfather got the horse cheep. Since the day he brought the horse home, his granddaughter did everything she could to win the horses trust and within two months they were best friends.

"It is time for the parade Abby why are you not ready to go?" the old man asked Abby.

"Papa you know I don't like watching the royal family parade around like they own the Kingdom." Abby replied with barely contained anger toward the Royal Family. She knew that her grandfather hated to hear her unhappy about their situation as poor people when there were people that had everything they could ever want.

"Well," her grandfather started," I hate to remind you but they do own the Kingdom and if it wasn't for them, we would not have a roof over our heads."

What does it matter. We cant get much food because we don't make enough money to pay the taxes that they make us pay and get enough food for the week even though all three of us work."

That isn't entirely true. You are of marrying age Abigail. We could always marry you off to a family with more money and not only would we get money but you would also get a husband to take care of you if only you wouldn't mess up all of the meetings we plan for you with suitors." a new voice cut into the conversation.

"But grandma," Abby replied," I don't want to marry anyone."

"Then listen to your grandfather and I and get ready to go watch the parade." her grandmother responded before turning back into the cottage and getting ready to go.

Abby looked at the ground as she lead her horse into the barn that had two more horses that her grandfather used to take crops from the fields to the town to sell before going back into the Cottage and getting ready to go watch the parade herself.

"I just wish there was another way that we could be happier than me marrying a guy that I don't know anything about or that is really old." Abby told her Grandfather as the two of them followed her Grandmother through the crowds of people in the streets of the city.

" I know but it can never be I guess. I will not force you to marry if you do not want to but it would be nice to have some great grandchildren." Her grandfather replied as they walked.

They got to the parade route in time to see one of the dance squads that the Royal Family hired to dance as they made their way through the town. The dancers continued to move through the streets as the King, Queen, and the Young Prince that had never been seen before moved through the route on Palanquins so that they were above all of the peasants. As they were carried through the streets, the people bowed to their Royal Family. There were two rules that everyone knew 1) never look directly at any Royal Family Member and 2) you have to bow when you see them. As the Royal Family got to the area that Abigail was in, everyone bowed. Everyone but Abigail that is.

"You there," She heard someone call," what do you think your doing? Show your respect to the Royal family and bow you peasant scum!" She looked where the voice was coming from as saw an middle aged man dressed in a soldiers uniform coming towards her. He stomped his way to her and at scum he grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head down on the ground with enough force to make black spots dance before her and for her to become extremely dizzy. He raised her head by her hair about a foot off the ground about to slam it against the ground again when a figure stood and yell from on top of the palanquin. It had stopped when the guard had started yelling.

"Stop!" the figure yelled. The soldier turned around while still holding on to her head and looked toward the person.

"But Your Majesty!" the soldier started.

"Let her go." It was the same person apparently from the Royal Family but the voice was closer. Without warning the hand holding her head up was gone and her head fell back down on the ground. All Abby could see of the person from the Royal Family was a fuzzy dark figure that was now right in front of her.

"Can you stand?" the figure asked. They helped her stand but after getting her to her feet, they let go and she almost fell down again. "I guess not. Please where is your family?"

"We are here Your Majesty," Abigail heard her Grandmother say," I'm sorry about my granddaughter and her inability to listen. We told her many times to listen to what we say but she never does. I'm so very sorry for her impudence can you please forgive her?"

"She," the figure said," has already been forgiven. Would you permit me to take her to the palace to be taken care of by our doctor. The knock to her head seems to have had bad affect on her health and I would not like to leave her in such a state as this."

"Your Majesty, you do not have to go through the trouble of taking care of my disrespectful granddaughter-" Abigail's grandmother started before being cut off by the dark figure.

" It is no trouble please allow me to indulge in what I would like to do."

"If that is what you with then of course you may." Her grandfather cut off her grandmother before something bad happened.

While the conversation was going on, the member of the Royal Family that had come over had picked up Abigail bridal style. Everyone remained bowed the entire time and the royal family watched its member from the palanquin. Once it had been established that the Royal Family would take Abigail back to the Castle, all of the members and Abigail who was now uncurious were hoisted onto the shoulders of the palanquin bearers and they were all taken home. The person that had gotten down carried Abigail in his lap until they got back to the Castle where she would be taken care of. All that the person could think about in the amount of time was how much his best friend would love to see such a beautiful young lady. After all she did have the brown hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful body that he knew that his friend liked after the drinking game that he got his friend into the other night. Hopefully his Asian friend would like the new gift that he was bringing home.


	2. Confusing wakefulness

This isn't what I thought would happen in the next chapter but I am doing this with out a draft so hopefully people like this.

Later that day, Abby woke up to the sound of voices. She tried to open her eyes but the light was to bright and she had to close them again. 'What in the world happened and why do I feel like a bus just ran over my head a million times?' Abby thought. She tried to think of what happened that could lead to events such as this but she could not think of a single thing that could have happened. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember anything up until this point but that might be because it hurt to think. Where was she?

Finally she was able to open her eyes after a few seconds of trying and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a large room that had about twenty-four cots in it all lined up in a row along the walls. She was the only one in any of the beds but there were a few other people walking around in the room cleaning the floors or changing the sheets on the other beds. All of the people were dresses exactly alike in black pants and a white short sleeve shirt because it is after all spring.

While looking at the people cleaning Abby didn't notice a new person walk over to her bed until they were right next to her looking at the machines that she did not know were connected to her until now. This new person had on a white coat over top of the black pants and white shirt that he too had on. When he saw that she was looking at him, the person smiled.

"How," he started," are you feeling Miss?"

"My head hurts but besides for that I think I'm fine." Abby replied.

"That's good. My name is Doctor Steve Appleing. Can you tell me your name?" Doctor Steve Appleing responded.

Abby tried to think of her name but it wouldn't come to her and the harder she thought the worse her head felt. "I'm sorry but I cant seem to remember." Abby told him with slight fear in her voice.

"Okay that's fine I might have someone who can help you remember." Doctor Appleing replied as he took out a walky-talky out of his coat. He said something really quietly into the walky-talky before smiling and telling her that the person would be over in a few minutes and that until then she should just lay back and try to relax. Abby laid back and waited for the person to show up which really didn't take that long.

"Hello miss I heard that you have some problems and I have come to try to help you with them." The new person said. He had red hair that was pulled back with a green and black bandana.

"Hi, I don't know how much help you could be though unless you know my name?" Abby had started with a statement and ended in a question.

"I think that I might just know your name. Speaking of names though my name is Lavi."

Abby gasped as she looked at the person and realized that she recognized him. He was the member of the royal family that had gotten down and helped her before she had passed out.

"I know who you are. You are the guy that helped me during the parade. Why are you helping me when you could just let me get punished for not obeying one of your laws?" By the end of her question her voice had dropped a few levels because of the anger she had at the royal families.

"Hey I don't like the laws any more than you do. I," Lavi said while holding his hands up and using a soothing voice," didn't make that law and if I was around when they had, it would not be in place. Now would you like for me to tell you what your name is or do you have other questions? Wait if you remember that then don't you remember your name?"

Abby thought about what her name might be for a few minutes but she finally looked back at Lavi and shrugged. "I don't know why I remember the incident but for some reason I have no idea what my name is. Could you please just tell me?"

"Weird but okay. Your name is Miss Abigail March!" Lavi finished with a flourish.

"Abigail March?" Abby said her name to see if it rung any bells. Nothing. Not even a little bit of recognition.

"Is there something wrong?" Lavi asked. He watched her face go from hopeful to confused.

"It just doesn't click for some reason. I," Abby started," don't feel like that is my name. It just doesn't seem right."

"Well that's what your grandparents said." Lavi said while looking at her in concern. The doctor came over then looking slightly concerned.

"Abby do you know who you are now?" He asked.

" I know what my name should be but it doesn't seem right." She replied.

"I think I might know why that is." Doctor Appleing responed.

"You do?" Both Lavi and Abby said at the same time.

"Yes. It turns out Abby that your DNA does not match that of your Grandparents. They may have been a family friend or something that took you in but I can't imagine why they would not keep your true name. When did you first start living with them?"

"I don't remember really. The only thing that I remember is ending up at their house late one night when I was about ten. I can't remember anything before that. "

"Interesting. I would like you to stay here at the castle for the next few days at least so that I can monitor your health and maybe we can get down to the bottom of this mystery." Doctor Appleing replied with a smile.

"Can she leave the infirmary?" Lavi asked.

"I don't see why not but she must be with someone at all times incase she remembers something or we find some news so we can get her thoughts and feeling on it. "

Lavi jumped up and down when he heard the news that he wanted and quickly grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her out of the room. Abby's mind was still taking in the information that the doctor had told her. 'How could my grandparents not really be my grandparents? They have always been there for me.' She thought as Lavi dragged her away from the room and to a new place that she was not prepared to face with these new facts swimming through her head.


	3. Meeting good or bad?

Lavi dragged Abby through the large halls of the palace looking for something. All of the halls looked alike with white walls and doors spaced evenly on both sides. Strangely for being a palace, there were no paintings on the wall or carpet on the floor just white walls, cheap wood doors, and marble floor.

"What are we doing?" Abby asked Lavi while following behind him.

"I'm trying to find where my frie-" Lavi started before being interrupted by two loud voices.

"What the hell idiot son, why did you bring me the cheap disgusting crap?" A loud angery voice screamed from the room to their right.

"Father, this was all that the people in the kitchen would give me. Apparently you have spent over your limit of money for this month and it barely has begun." A kinder voice replied from behind the same door.

"What a load of crap the first voice angrily retorted before stomping was heard and a young man with white hair was thrown out of the room and landed at Lavi and Abby's feet. "Don't even think about coming back Allen until you get me some good wine."

The young man, now dubbed Allen, picked himself up off of the ground and stared at the door as it was slammed shut.

"So Allen what's up buddy!" Lavi hyperly said to try and distract Allen from what had happened.

Allen looked at Lavi with sad eyes before getting up holding his hand out to introduce him to Abby. "Hello, my name is Allen and you are?"

"My name is Abby. It is nice to meet you Allen."

"Well I better be off. Have a nice day Abby." Allen ended the conversation with a polite smile and walked down the hall most likely to find something for his father.

"So Abby, that was one of my good friends and his father is one of the Kings that runs this area. Just be careful because Allen's father is into pretty women and you my dear are one of the most beautiful."

"I will keep that in mind. What else are we going to do?" Abby asked as she looked down the hallway after Allen.

"We are looking for another one of my friends. I think the two of you will be very good friends!"

"Really? What," Abby asked," are they like? If they are as nice as Allen was, I think I will get along great with them."

Lavi started to smile a little bigger than he had before as he picked up the pace and didn't answer her. They walked for another few minutes down the same long hallway before he they came to the end of the hall. At the end there was a circular hallway that ran around a giant hole that ran up and down through the center of the entire building. Abby walked over to the opening and looked down. There were people on the ground floor that was about a foot ball fields length below her. They had lab coats on and were walking around discussing things together.

"What is that area?" Abby asked Lavi when he walked over to see what was keeping her so long because she had been staring for a while.

"That is our science area. That," He continued, "is where our scientist work to make weapons we can use incase of a war and they try to make cures for diseases that plague or small kingdom"

"Wow! That is so cool!" Abby excitedly replied.

Lavi smiled at her and pulled on her arm to get her to start moving again. He told Abby that they were close to his friends room where the guy would most likely be and then proceeded to drag her down the hallway. They continued to talk about the science department and what illnesses they had cures for and what ones they were working on.

Finally they reached the room they were looking for and Lavi stopped. He stood in front of the door for a few seconds and stared at it.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Abby asked when he didn't move.

"Nothing!" Lavi responded quickly before knocking on the door. There was a loud yell on the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you want!" The voice on the other side of the door yelled.

"Yuu! Come on out and see the new girl!" Lavi sing songed with a smile on his face.

The door flew open and a very livid Samurai stood in the door way. If looks could kill, Lavi and Abby would both be dead. Abby took a step back hid behind Lavi.

"You fucking Rabbit, leave me alone and don't call me Yuu!" The man yelled as he drew his sword that sat on his waist.

"Now Yuu Don't get angry. It wouldn't be nice to scare your girlfriend." Lavi replied with his hands up in an attempt to calm the man down but his last comment decided his fate and the blade of the sword barely missed his head has he ducked out of the way.

By now Abby was across the hallway and had her back on to the railing that ran around the hole. The samurai took another swing at Lavi and again Lavi moved out of the way before taking off at a run to get away.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend Yuu!" Lavi called as he ran out of site and left Abby with the fuming man with a deadly sword in hand.

The man slowly let his sword fall in his hand a little so he wasn't holding it as threatening when he saw how Abby started trembling when Lavi left 'this cant be good for my head' she thought as a wave of pain ran through her head from the stress.

After staring each other down, Abby with terrified eyes and the man with hatred in his eyes, the man moved from his defensive stance and put his sword back into its sheath.

"Who are you?" the man asked calmly. Abby did not answer. " I said, who are you?" the man said again this time with anger.

"My name is Abby." she quickly responded looking away from his eyes and flinching more against the bars wishing she was anywhere but where she was.

The man sniffed and turned around to go back into his room.

"Wait!" Abby called, "Do you know where Lavi went? I'm not supposed to be alone and I don't know how to get back to the hospital wing!"

"I don't know nor care where Lavi went and as for you, you can find your own way back and I'm not baby sitting you." He said as he started to close his door.

"Please sir, I don't know what's going on around here and my head really hurts. Can you please at least point me in the direction of the hospital wing?" Abby asked as she slid down the rail. The stress from the panic she felt after being left with this man that didn't seem to want to help made her head hurt more and she started to see spots in front of her eyes.

Next thing she knew she was on the ground and the man was by her side asking her if she was okay but she couldn't remember how to move her mouth to speak before everything went black again.


	4. Fighting

Abby woke up in a strange place. She was laying in a bed in a large room. The bed was a four post bed with a dark blue canopy and dark blue curtains flowing down all sides of the bed. The posts themselves were black and the comforter was also black and the sheets were dark blue. She couldn't see much besides for shapes on the other side of the curtain because it was so dark in the room since it was so early in the day.

Suddenly one of the shapes moved on her left and the curtain was flung, in a puff of fabric, out of the way of a very annoyed samurai. The samurai stood glaring down at her for a few seconds as Abby tried to move to sit up when her head started to swim and she fell back down on her back in the bed.

"Che, useless girl," the man beside the bed responded to her failure of getting up. Abby lowered her eyes so she was looking at the bed and not at the man. "Hey look at me." Abby didn't respond.

"I said look at me!" the man half yelled sounding more than annoyed with her . At the tone of his voice, Abby looked up with frightened eyes to see him starting to kneel on the bed trying to get closer to her to make sure that she obeyed him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Abby asked. Her voice shook slightly as she said it.

"My name is Kanda." the man now named Kanda responded with malice in his voice. He doesn't like it when people disobey him like she did.

Abby responded, "What happened?"

"You don't remember? What the hell is wrong with you?" the man yelled. Abby tried to push her self farther into the bed wishing that she could disappear. She didn't want to be around this scary man.

"Wait, I think I might remember something. Yeah, I remember you and Lavi arguing then nothing." As Abby remember this she started to relax thinking about Lavi until she realized that Kanda was the man with the sharp sword that tried to murder Lavi.

"Che, you passed out when Lavi left. You are so weak." Kanda told her as he moved back to his feet and stood beside the bed again and his expression changed from livid to close to not caring. Abby relaxed a bit before asking a question.

"So," she began, "Where am I?"

Kanda glared at her again, "You are in my bed. I should have just left you out in the hallway though since you are so useless but I don't feel like getting yelled at by the Rabbit for letting you get sick."

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you." Abby said with a dry sarcastic tone. Suddenly Abby thought of something that Lavi had said before she passed out. "What was Lavi talking about when he said I was your girlfriend."

The samurai tightened his hands into fists at the mention of what Lavi had said. "Lavi is an idiot and likes to be annoying."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Abby responded to the confusing statement. A knock was unexpectedly heard by Abby and Kanda as someone on the other side of the door wanted there attention.

Kanda turned away from the bed and the curtain fell back into place obstructing Abby's view of the room and door again. She heard the door open and another shape shot through the door and into the room. Kanda had to move out of the way to keep from being thrown backward from the new shape.

"Yuu, where is Abby? What did you do to her?" Lavi asked really quickly so anyone listening to him would have to pay very close attention just to understand what he said.

"Who the hell is Abby and what the hell are you talking about?" Kanda yelled at Lavi as he moved his hands into fists and glared at Lavi ready to kick him out of the room.

"Your girlfriend, who I brought with me yesterday, is Abby. Jezz Yuu, you should know the name of your girlfriend by now!" Lavi responded with a cheerful smile not at all fazed by the fists that were aimed at him.

If it was possibly Kanda became even more angry with Lavi. Kanda pulled the sword on his side out of its sheath and quickly pushed it against Lavi's neck before Lavi had the chance to move out of the way. "She is not my girlfriend and after you left she fucking passed out and I had to bring her in here. Now if you want to fucking keep your head on your shoulders I suggest you get your fucking ass out of my room."

Lavi's eye grew wide when he heard that Kanda brought her into his room. "Yuu, what did you do to the poor girl don't tell me that you raped her!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he raised his sword a little bit ready to cut Lavi's head off. "Stop please don't kill him!" A female voice screamed from the bed. Abby had been watching the entire conversation through the curtain and had decided to stay quiet and let them deal with everything their own way when she saw how Kanda was going to kill Lavi.

Kanda halted his sword just inches away from Lavi and looked at the bed. Before Kanda or Abby knew what was happening, Lavi had dived under Kanda's arm and ran over to the door. "By the way, the doctors in the Hospital Wing want to see Abby." he called before closing the door.

The room was in silence when Lavi left. Neither Kanda nor Abby moved for almost a minute, then Kanda let his arm fall and put his sword back into its sheath. Abby then blew out the breath she did not know she had been holding. Kanda turned to her and stared at her through the curtains. Since the sun had started to come up, the room had become a bit lighter. Abby sat up again, this time she didn't fall back onto the bed, and tired to get to the side of the bed so she could get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kanda asked.

"Lavi said they want me back at the hospital wing to talk. I think I should probably go." she responded.

"Che," Kanda responded looking away from her. He let her move to the side of the bed before he looked back at her because she stopped moving. Abby sat on the side of the bed and looked at the floor. "What are you doing. I thought you were going to get up."

"I am, I just need a few seconds to collect myself. Does that bother you?" Abby responded.

Kanda stared at her for a minute longer waiting for her to get up with a scowl. Abby slowly stood and pushed the curtains farther out of the way so she could stand better as she took the few steps to Kanda and the door. The two of them left the room and walked in the direction of the hospital wing. Eventually Kanda was the only one that knew where they were and how to get to their destination.

"Good morning Abby!" A very hyper red head called bouncing to the two as they walked into the hospital wing.

"You too Lavi," Abby responded with a little less enthusiasm though still nicely.

"How was the walk over with Yuu! I bet he was mean and tried to leave you behind like he does to everyone." Lavi continued.

"Stop talking you damn Rabbit. You are to loud for this early in the morning. Actually you are to loud for any time of the day." Kanda told the so called Rabbit.

"You're so mean Yuu! See, "Lavi said with a hurt expression, "Abby your boyfriend is so mean to me!"

"He is not my boyfriend," Abby said at the same time as Kanda said, "I am not her boyfriend."

"Of course you two are just look how nice Yuu is to you and how mean he is to me." Lavi responded to them both with a pout.

"You are a god damn idiot." Kanda told him.

"But it's true!" Lavi told him. Kanda started to get very angry at Lavi and was ready to kill him when the doctor came over.

"Good morning all of you and Abby how are you doing today?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine besides for being a little light headed." Abby told him.

"Well that's to be expected since you hit your head. Have you remembered anything that could lead us to your parents or any blood realatives?"

"Well actually I haven't had much time to think about any of that since I met these two." Abby told Dr. Appleton as she pointed over her shoulder at the two young men who were still fighting.

"Hmm, maybe we should keep you here then. That way you wont have to be around their bickering. I don't think," Dr. Appleton continued," that their bickering is good for you and your head. By the way where did you sleep last night. No one told me what happened after you left and I was half expecting to find you with Lavi that's why I sent him after you this morning."

"No its okay they aren't too bad. Please let me stay out with them!" Abby all but begged the doctor because she hated hospitals. Dr. Appleton looked slightly worried but when he looked at her and she had puppy dog eyes, he couldn't say anything to go against what she wanted.

"Okay you can stay out but be careful and try to think about anything that could lead us to any family. By the way, you didn't answer my question. Where did you sleep last night?"

Abby started to color a little at his question. She didn't want him to get mad so she decided to skip what happened before she fell unconscious. "Umm, well you see Lavi and I had gotten to Kanda's room and Lavi was introducing me to him but had to go and do something so he left me with Kanda and then I just kind of fell asleep and I woke up in Kanda's room."

The doctor's expression went from curious to shocked when he heard that she had slept in Kanda's room. "No one but Lenalee and Lavi have been able to go into Kanda's room. He threatens everyone that tries then again he threatens Lavi too but he doesn't listen. I can't believe that that was where you spent the night. Anyway, you may go when ever you like but just stick with either Lavi or someone else that he says you can trust. He knows who can help and do try to figure things out please."

"Of course doctor and thank you for helping me."

Abby walked over to the two bickering men one of which was just about to pull out his sword so he could cut off a certain rabbit's head from his body.

"Come on guys they said I can leave and the sword is scaring a few people," Abby told them while looking around at the nurses that were eyeing them wearily and backing up as far as they could.

"Yeah, come on Yuu, time to put the toy away." Lavi told Kanda with a tone that would normally be used on a small child. Kanda narrowed his eyes at Lavi before pulling the sword through the air aiming for Lavi. Lavi jumped back just in time and started running away with the samurai hot on his heals.

"Does this happen every time they are together?" She asked herself before chasing after the two hopping that she wouldn't be left behind.


	5. Love at First Sight?

Lavi, Kanda, and Abby walked out of the hospital wing. Kanda was still pissed at Lavi while said person bounced happily beside him and Abby walked a little behind the two hoping to stay out of the way while she tried to think of something that might help the doctors.

'This is to hard,' thought Abby, 'I can't think of anything that could lead to my past or my parents without my head starting to hurt.'

The three young people had walked to Kanda's floor by the time Abby gave up thinking. Lavi paused at the entrance to the hall way and looked back at Abby to make sure that she hadn't gotten lost on the way. Kanda quickly took the opportunity to try to get to his room before a certain red head could catch up to him and cause more problems for him like leaving Abby with him again. Lavi looked back and noticed that his best friend was not beside him and saw that the door to his room was quickly closing so he ran up to the door to try to stop his friend from leaving him.

"Come on Yuu, why are you leaving your best friend and girl friend out here in the cold?" Lavi asked the door.

"Rabbit, lets get this strait," Kanda's menacing voice came through the door before said door flew open once again," She is not my girlfriend," he said pointing at Abby, "I have you," Kanda then said changing the direction of his pointing finger so it was toward Lavi, "and you have your own room so stop bothering me and go there or some other place and bother other people!" With that said, Kanda's door slammed shut and Lavi and Abby were left out in the hall.

Lavi looked at Abby who had moved to the side of the hall behind him a bit so that she wasn't directly in the path of Kanda's wrath. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him back down the hall toward the steps. She followed him silently up another few flights of steps before they reached another hallway and Lavi decided to speak.

"Well that wasn't nice of him was it." Lavi stated walking down the hall.

"He didn't seem like a very nice person to begin with," Abby responded as Lavi motioned for her to follow him down another corridor and up another couple flights of stairs, "By the way, would you mind telling me why you keep calling me his girlfriend?"

"Yuu isn't that bad of a person. That's why he hasn't killed me yet, though he can be scary some times. As for the girlfriend comment, I like to annoy him and the fact that he gets so worked up over it means that there is a small possibility that he does like you since he hasn't killed you yet either." Lavi told her with a chipper tone.

"Your saying that if he didn't like me, that he would have already killed me for real?" Abby asked with a slightly panicked tone.

"Well not really killed you but at least acted like you weren't there and definitely would not have taken you into his room when you passed out in the hall. Even our friend Lenalee hasn't been into his room before and the two of them get along pretty well. He also isn't as nice to her." Lavi continued up the steps and through a hallway at the top.

"Who is Lenalee?" asked Abby gasping for breath from the quick pace up the steps.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met her yet. It's a good were heading to her room now then isn't it." He told Abby.

The two walked down the hall in silence after that until Lavi stopped in front of a door. Abby, not realizing he was stopped, continued to walk and ended up running into Lavi. She quickly apologized and backed up as Lavi knocked on the door. The two heard a pair of feet shuffling on the other side of the door as someone walked to the door. The door knob slowly turned and the door swung into the room revealing a curious looking 16 year old girl that Abby assumed was Lenalee.

"Hey Lavi, what's going on?" the girl asked.

"Hi Lenalee. I want you to meet Abby!" Lavi told her with a chipper voice motioning to the girl that followed him up five flights of stairs.

"Hello Abby, my name is Lenalee. Its nice to meet you," Lenalee said with a smile.

Abby responded, "You too. I was beginning to think that there were no girls in the castle besides for the nurses and me."

"Your close, there are very few of us here. It is mostly just the nurses. You, me, and there is also tow queens that is still alive."

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you or any other female member of the royal family I thought that all of the queens died giving birth and that no princesses were ever born." Abby said looking at both Lavi and Lenalee with a questioning gaze.

"Well, there are two queens, one of which has not had children and the other has made it through three births though all of the children have died. As for no princesses, my older brother is very protective of me and doesn't like to let me out of his sight so I don't go out."

"Oh, that makes sense," Abby said.

"Any way Lenalee guess what." Lavi hyperly said looking at Lenalee.

"What." she responded.

"You are looking at one of the few people that have seen inside Kanda's room."

"Yes Lavi, I know you have seen in side his room," Lenalee said slightly exasperated.

"No not me, I mean Abby. Actually she spent all of last night in his room and he didn't try to kill her."

"What! That's amazing do you think this means-" Lenalee trailed of looking at Lavi.

"I know it means that!" Lavi responded jumping up and down slightly.

"I'm confused. Can someone tell me what is going on?" Abby asked.

Lenalee ignored her question and asked one of her own, "So what did you do to get into his room?"

"Lavi left me in the hall with him and I kind of passed out. I woke up this morning in Kanda's bed."

Lenalee whipped around to glare at Lavi, "You left her in the hall with Kanda when you knew she had just woken up with a medical problem? How could you be so stupid."

"How do you know that I was in the hospital wing?" Abby asked.

Lenalee turned back around to look at her and said, "Everyone knows about you. Word travels fast around here and you are the first bit of weird news we have had in a while. I mean a girl showing up in the castle because she spoke up against one of our troops and ends up with a mysterious past. Honestly how could we not know."

"Okay so anyway, Lenalee I need you to watch over her for a while see if you can help her remember anything from her past. Panda needs my help with records so bye!"

With that said, Lavi took off and disappeared. Lenalee invited Abby into her room and the two of them spent the next few hours talking about what Abby does know and what still needs to be found. They also talked about Lenalee's brother and some other people around the order including Kanda.

"He really isn't that bad. You must have just caught him at a bad time. Besides he would never hurt a girl." Lenale was saying.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Abby told her.

"Fine but eventually you will figure it out. Same thing with him. He may not know that he likes you but eventually he will figure it out."

"What ever you say Lenalee."

There was a pause where no one talked before Lenalee asked, "Are you hungry?"

Abby responded, "A little."

"Okay, lets go get some food."

"Where," asked Abby?

"In the cafeteria of course." With that said, Lenalee grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

Eventually they made it to the cafeteria. It was a huge room with large windows that were floor to ceilings. The room also had a high ceiling and across the floor were tables with benches on either side. There were a lot of people at the tables because by now it was noon. Lenalee lead Abby over to a window on the wall across from the entrance to the cafeteria where a gay looking guy stood waiting to take peoples orders.

"Well Lenalee, I'm glad you finally decided to show up for some food. Growing girls need to eat you know and who is this?"

"Hello Jerry! This is Abby." Lenalee told him.

"Well hello Abby and what could I get you to eat? I can make anything you want." Jerry told her with excitement.

"Um, can I have a turkey sandwich?" she asked.

"Of course. Is there anything else you want." Abby shook her head no at Jerry's question. Lenalee ordered her food next and within seconds the two of them had there food and were looking for a place to sit and eat. Lenalee looked around and spotted a pile of empty dishes which she proceeded to drag Abby to.

Sitting at the table behind all of the empty plates and dishes, was a white haired boy that Lenalee walked over to and sat beside. Abby walked to the opposite side of the table from the pair and sat where she would be able so see around the dishes. In front of the white haired boy was another smaller amount of plates that still had food on them.

"Wow Allen, I never thought that I would see so many plates sitting in front of one person." Abby said jokingly.

"Hey Abby, Lenalee what are you doing here?" Allen asked when he looked up at who was sitting with him.

"Isn't it obvious Allen? We came for some food. Abby here hasn't eaten since she came here yesterday courtesy of Lavi and Kanda." Lenalee told him.

Allen looked at Abby for a second before saying, "So you have met Kanda. Sorry about any threats or anything from him."

"Actually, Kanda has been really nice to her," Lenalee said, "she has even been into his room. Allen stared at Abby for a few seconds trying to figure out how a girl that had barely been in the castle for a day could do something that no one else has.

"Why does everyone think that it is such a big deal that I have been into his room?" Abby sounded exasperated.

"Abby," Allen responded, "you don't understand. The only people to see that room are lavi, because he likes to be annoying, Kanda's adoptive father, because he doesn't care that Kanda doesn't want him in the room, and of course Kanda himself. No one else has ever been in the room."

"Then how did I get in? I mean its not like I know him or anything."

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other. They were having a mental conversation before Lenalee asked, "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"


	6. New home

"Hasn't everyone heard of that?" Abby asked looking between the two across from her confused.

"Well yes I suppose most people have but do you think that that might be why he is acting so different around you?" Allen asked her.

Abby thought about what he asked for a second before it sunk in, "Wait, there is no possible way that he could like me. He is always so mean to me and everyone else and I could never like a guy that threatens me or anyone else."

"You could be wrong," Lenalee told her," Love doesn't have any boundries as to what kind of person. Anyone could end up together."

"You mean like you and Allen could end up together." Both royals ungracefully choked on their food at her comment.

"No there is no possible way that we would be together in a million years. I mean, were nothing alike and my brother would kill him and there are just so many problems with what you are saying that it would never work." Lenalee flusteredly continued to make excuses as to why she and Allen couldn't be together while Allen continued to cough on a large bite of food that he had taken before her comment. Abby smiled at the two before telling Lenalee that she was just messing with her and they went back to eating after Allen caught his breath from his coughing fit.

Everyone finished eating a few minutes later and Lenalee dragged Abby off without telling her what they were doing. "So do you think you could at least give me a hint?"

Lenalee looked at Abby before responding, "We are going to go meet my brother. He is in charge of everything that goes on in the palace and you have yet to meet him so you will do it now."

"I asked for a hint not for you to tell me everything." Abby responded with a pout. Lenalee laughed at her before dragging her down yet another long hallway before they finally reached the right door.

"Brother, I brought Abby to meet you." Lenalee stated looking over at her brother who was laying face first on his desk which, like his floor, was covered in papers.

At the sound of his sister's voice he quickly woke up and looked at her. "Lenalee, how good it is to see my darling little sister again!" Lenalee's brother called happily as he ran over and hugged his sister. Lenalee stood silently in his arms as he crushed her in a hug.

"Um, sir, could you please stop. It looks like she is getting mad." Abby told Lenalee's brother. Lenalee's face was slowly starting to turn red. The man let Lenalee go and looked at Abby.

"So, who is this?" He asked.

"Brother, how could you not remember Abby. She was brought in yesterday because she was hurt by one of our guards during the parade." Realization dawned on Lenalee's brother's face.

"Why yes I do remember something about her. Hello Miss. Abigail, my name is Komui Lee." he introduced himself and held out his hand. Abby shook it once before responding.

"It is nice to meet you Komui."

"Now the nurse as told me that there is something interesting about your past. She said that you live with people that have raised you since you were little but are not your parents, could you explain what that means?" Komui asked Abby.

"I'm sorry sir but I really don't understand. I mean I have lived with my grandparents for as long as I can remember but they never told me what happened to my parents or why they took me in. It wasn't until I got here that I even found out that they are not related to me." Komui watched her as she talked to see if she was telling the truth or not but she seemed genuinely confused.

"Alright then. Lenalee, would you please take her to find a room and get all of her things moved into the castle." Komui spoke as he returned to his desk. Lenalee smiled at her brother before dismissing herself and Abby and the two of them walked away before Abby could say something against it.

"So why do I have to live in the castle? Why cant I go back to my grandparents?" Abby asked. Lenalee stopped walking and looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious? Abby, they are not really your grandparents and for all we know, they could have kidnapped you!" Lenalee all but screamed at her. Abby looked down at the ground and sadly agreed with Lenalee. She knew that they weren't her real grandparents, but they were the only family that she knew and she had lived with them all of her life so she wanted to go back to them.

The two girls walked for what felt like hours going down one hallway and up a flight of stairs before going up and around more of the building. Abby didn't try to keep up with where they were because she knew that she would never be able to remember so she just continued to follow Lenalee and that was how she ran into said person. Lenalee had stopped outside of a door and Abby who wasn't paying any attention, ran into her before she could stop.

"Sorry!" Abby quickly apologized looking back at Lenalee. Lenalee smiled before gesturing toward the door that they stopped outside of.

"This is going to be your room while you are staying here." Lenalee told her.

Abby looked at the door before looking around her, "Um, I'm sorry to ask this but what do I do about going to eat or going to the hospital wing? I don't know where I am or how to get anywhere."

Lenalee smiled at her and then gestured to the door next to hers, "That door is Kanda's. He can help you if you need to go somewhere." Abby's eyes widened and her mouth fell slack. They were trying to get her together with him.

"But he hates everyone including me!" Abby was unhappy with what she now had to live with. Lenalee smiled at her before turning on her heals and heading away. Abby though unhappy was curious to see what her room looked like and decided to check it out.

When she opened her door, she was met with a lot of blue. The walls were painted a light blue color over the bricks. There was also a large bed to the right of the door that had blankets and pillows that were all different shades of blue. There was also a dresser and a desk both made of dark wood in the room across the room from the bed and door. This room was smaller than both Lenalee's and Kanda's. Abby smiled to herself. The room fit her perfectly weather or not they realized it, they gave her her dream room.

Before leaving, Lenalee had told her that her things would be collected and brought from the little cottage to the castle, that included Rebel.

Abby layed down and decided to take a little nap while she was here and the bed looked so cozy. A little later, there was a knock on the door and a man carrying a box brought her things into the room. "It this everyting?" He asked. Abby looked in the box before telling him yes and unpacking her things.

'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be,' Abby thought as she looked around herself, then she thought about what Lenalee said about love at first sight, 'on second thought maybe this will be worse than I thought.'


	7. Bad Morning

Abby woke up the next morning to screaming from in the hall. "Come on Yuu, open the door and see if she is asleep!" Lavi yelled in a whisper at his companion. Then some scuffling was heard and her door was thrown open and someone was pushed in. The intruder tried to grab the door before it closed but they were to slow and the door locked from the outside before it could be opened again. The intruder started banging on the door and screaming at someone on the other side.

"Open this god damn door right now rabbit or I will break it down and cut your head off!" The reply was something along the lines of 'not happening' but the door was thick enough that the other persons voice was muddled.

Abby opened her eyes slowly and groggily sat up in her bed to get a better look at the person that was forced into her room. Said person turned toward her when he saw her move and watched as she rubbed her eyes with her hands and yawned before swining her legs over the bed so she could sit properly and look at him.

Once sitting up and a little more alert, Abby looked at the person in front of her and recognized him as her neighbor and the man that everyone said that she was going to end up with. Kanda Yuu. Abby stood up and calmly walked over to him as he slowly backed up toward the door.

Kanda was not prepared for what happened next. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?! I am trying to sleep and you are keeping me awake!" Abby went from being groggy and disoriented to suddenly very angry as she tried to punch him. Kanda caught her fist at the last second before it embedded itself in his face.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing! Stop trying to punch!" Kanda yelled at Abby as she continued to try to punch him with her other hand. Eventually Kanda got annoyed with Abby and caught both of her arms and pushed her back so she ended up flat on her back on her bed. She didn't get back up after that, instead deciding to lay where she was and try to go back to sleep. "Rabbit, let me out of here now!" Kanda commanded Lavi who was listening on the other side of the door.

"You're just going to leave your girlfriend to fend for herself after you molested her? Yuu, I knew you were heartless but I never imagined that you were that heartless." Lavi said. It sounded like he had his face pressed against the door a little because it was louder but still distorted.. Inside the room, Kanda clenched his fists in rage at the man on the other side of the door and was close to breaking down the door when he heard Abby starting to whimper in her sleep and was about to toss herself off of the bed in her sleep. Kanda walked over to her bed and leaned closer so he could see if something was wrong with her but after examining her, he found nothing. 'probably just a night mare' he thought and started to walk over to the door to try to open it again when he was stopped.

Abby had somehow jumped out of her bed and grabbed his leg as she fell to sit on her knees on the floor. Kanda looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were still closed and she seemed to still be asleep. He tried to shake her off of his legs but she continued to hold on with an iron grip as he dragged her around. Abby started to thrash around after a little and almost threw both of them onto the floor as she continued to dream.

"Rabbit, get in here now and help me get her off!" Kanda yelled to Lavi who still had yet to open the door.

The door then opened and Lavi walked in looking very confused. "Your supposed to be nice to your girlfriend not try to kill her." He said as he stared at the pair who were lying on the floor. Kanda was on top of Abby with his hands firmly planted on the floor a little above her head and his one knee on her neck while breathing heavily from trying to get her off. Abby on the other hand was still thrashing around trying to get Kanda off because he was slowly choking her. She woke up when the two of them hit the floor.

"She wouldn't stop fucking moving so I had to do something to stop her." Kanda responded to Lavi. Abby continued to thrash under Kanda until Lavi walked over and helped her get up and away from Kanda.

"Keep him the hell away from me" was all she said while pointing at Kanda before she stormed out of her own room to get away from the two men.

Lavi watched her leave before looking back at Kanda. "You know she seemed really angery. Why did you try to chock her?"

Kanda stared at Lavi like he was an idiot before responding, "She was fucking attacking me and I thought she was going to kill me."

"Oh the great Yuu Kanda, brought down by an 18 year old girl with no memory and probably doesn't even know how to fight."

Kanda's eyes narrowed at Lavi and Lavi got the hint. If he didn't run, Kanda's sword, mugen, would run through him. Lavi quickly high tailed it out of Abby's room and ran as fast as he could away from the pissed swords man. As they ran around one corner only feet away from Abby's room, they didn't see the sad girl crying in the dark corner trying to disapear into the wall.

Kanda chased Lavi down the hall and up yet another flight of steps. They had been at it for about 15 minutes now and neither seemed ready to give up. Kanda was still angry and Lavi really liked having a head attached to his body so they ran and ran until Lavi collided with something. He fell back and Kanda moved his sword enough that Lavi wouldn't injure himself to badly by falling on it as he caught the rabbit.

They both looked to see what had crossed their path only to see and head of white hair. "Allen what the hell, I was trying to get away from Yuu and now he caught me because of you." Lavi told the white haired male who was trying to pick himself up off of the ground.

"Well excuse me for trying to walk down the hallway." Allen responded. Kanda let go of Lavi and said person ended up falling back to the ground. He picked himself up and watched Kanda as he walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Lavi called back to him.

"Back to my room where you cant annoy me." With that he left and Lavi and Allen were left in the hall to watch him walk away.

"So why was he chasing you this time?" Allen asked.

Lavi responded, "Because he made Abby cry and - Shit I have to look for her!" He tried to run away from Allen to try to find Abby but before he could take a step, Allen grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean you need to find her?"

"She ran off when Kanda upset her and I need to find her because I'm almost positive she has no idea how to get around without getting lost."

"Okay let me help." Allen told Lavi as they both started running down the hall back toward the room that Abby was using.

They eventually reached the room and looked around to see if she had come back but she hadn't so they decided to split up. Lavi took the right and Allen went left. They ran down the halls calling Abby's name trying to find her but after an hour, neither had. They met back up outside of her room.

"Did you have any luck finding her?" Lavi asked.

Allen shook his head, "Where do you think she is?"

"Not sure maybe we should have someone help us or tell Komui so that he could help us find her." Lavi suggested.

They started walking away from the room when they heard her voice. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked someone. They turned toward her voice only to be met with the door to Kanda's room. Both men turned to each other with the same question on their mind. What in the world was she doing in his room?!


	8. Princess

"Why would I have to explain myself to you?" Kanda asked Abby with a cold indignant voice.

"Because this involves me. I just want to know why other people are threatened if they try to talk to you, but you don't seem to have a problem with me." Abby responded standing up. She had been sitting on his bed watching him stand silently against the door. He had found her in the hall and had almost forced her into his room and explain why she was so upset with what Lavi said. Even Kanda knew that most of the time Lavi was just joking around and that, though he could be annoying a lot, he really wasn't trying to be mean or hurt anyone.

"This morning I had a big problem with you," Kanda reminded her.

Abby thought about it for a second before responding, "Sorry about that. My family has always let me sleep in as late as I want because for some reason when I wake up, I don't really wake up for a few minutes, I sleep walk myself awake. That's why my grandparents- I mean the people who raised me wouldn't let me cook in the morning or really do much. They also used to tie me to the bed so that I couldn't get up in the middle of the night and run around."

Kanda stared at her for a second like she was crazy, which as far as he was concerned, she was before responding, "Why the hell would you let them tie you up?"

"Is that all you got from what I just said!" Abby asked him angrily.

Kanda looked away and ignored her question. Abby became more annoyed with him but before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. "Go away," Kanda called to the door.

"Yuu, did you find Abby? Is she in there with you? Why didn't you tell me that you found her, Allen and I have been looking all over for her!" with every question, Lavi's voice became louder and more annoying. In the room, Kanda was quickly loosing his temper with Lavi and was about ready to kill the Rabbit when he got out of the room next. Abby sat down when Lavi had knocked on the door and was watching Kanda's reaction.

"If I open the door, will you chase him away?" She whispered to Kanda while cocking her head to the side questioningly.

He stared at her for a second with his eyes slightly open wider than normal in surprise before smirking and nodding his head yes. Abby crept over to the door slowly and looked back at Kanda to make sure he was ready before flinging the door open so that she was behind it out of the crossfire. Kanda ran at the door as it was being opened at as soon as he was close enough he jumped in the air and his foot collided with Lavi's face. Lavi was sent reeling back against the railing and Allen stared wide eyed at Lavi before looking back at the door way to see a smirking Kanda. Allen ran over to Lavi and helped him to his feet before glaring at Kanda.

Lavi had a large red mark on his face from Kanda's foot and his head was bleeding slightly because of the railing. "Fucking BaKanda, he was just looking for Abby." Allen then took Lavi to the hospital wing.

Kanda walked back into the room to see Abby had stepped out from behind the door and was once again sitting on his bed. "That was fun." she commented with a small smile on her face.

"I guess. Seeing Lavi's face when I hit him was pretty good." Kanda decided. Abby continued to look at him smiling after he spoke. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed. It seemed to bring her out of her stupor.

"So now what do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know what your doing, but I'm going to go train."

Abby once again cocked her head to the side and looked at him confused, "Train?"

"Though you may think that everyone here does nothing but play jokes on each other and do random things that help the people that live in the village, your wrong. You have yet to learn what we are really here for." With that he left her.

"Wait, can I come with you?" She called after him as she ran out of his room.

He turned around just long enough to glance at her before responding, "Do what you want." She took that as a yes and ran to catch up to him. They walked down a few flights of steps and corridors before Kanda abruptly turned into a large room. Abby followed him into the room.

As she looked around, she was amazed. The room was bigger than the cafeteria with ceilings twice as high. It was also white with large pillars throughout the room to keep the ceiling from caving in. "Wow, this place is big!" Abby exclaimed.

Kanda glanced back at her and starred for a few seconds watching her look around at the room. When she looked back at him, he nodded his head toward a corner as a silent command to sit in the corner and watch. She followed the command and wandered over and sat on the floor. Once Kanda was sure she was out of the way, he whipped out his sword and started thrusting and slashing at the air. Abby became mesmerized by the movement and for the next 30 minutes, he was all that she saw.

His body moved effortlessly through the room. His muscles all rippled with the effort of the exercises that he did and his skin started to glow from the lights reflection off of his sweaty skin. Abby couldn't look away from him. He impressed her to say the least. Each thrust of his sword was driving him deeper and deeper into her heart.

She did believe in love at first sight but when she had first met Kanda, he was really mean and did nothing but antagonize her. Though it had only been a day or two since she first met him, Abby was starting to develop deeper feeling for him than she thought she could ever feel.

He continued training by himself with Abby completely entranced until Lenalee showed up. She too had come to train and when she saw Kanda and Abby together, she hid so they wouldn't find her. She peeked out from behind the door frame and into the room to see them getting along very well. She had an evil smile on her face as she watched the pair thinking, 'And they think they weren't going to be together. Whether they believe it or not, they are going to be together.

After watching the two for a little while, Lenalee decided to make her presence known and ran into the room happily. "Hi Kanda, Hi Abby!" she called beaming. Both people looked up. Abby smiled and called back hello and Kanda just glanced at her before going back to what he was doing earlier. "Hey Abby, I didn't expect to see you here today."

Abby smiled back and replied, "I didn't want to stay in the room today so I decided to watch Kanda."

Lenalee smiled at her before turning to Kanda. "I'm surprised you are letting her sit here. Normally I'm the only one that you will let in the room without trying to kill."

Kanda looked away from Lenalee and went back to training for another 30 minutes until Lenalee decided it was time for a break. She thought it would be a good idea to go to lunch since apparently Kanda and Abby both forgot to get something to eat, so they all went to eat.

"So Abby, why were you in the training room with Kanda?" Lenalee asked with a knowing tone to her voice.

Abby turned red in embarrassment when she realized what Lenalee was trying to hint at. "Its not like that!" Abby hastily replied. That was when Kanda caught on to what the two ladies were talking about and he chocked on his Soba.

"I told you eating the same thing everyday would eventually kill you." a new voice said.

"That's not nice Allen." Lenalee told the newcomer. Allen shot an apologetic look at Lenalee before returning his attention to the other two people at the table.

"So what are you two going to do for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"None of your god damn business Moyashi," Kanda told him.

"I was just trying to be nice!" the younger teen shot back.

"How about we all go back and train." Lenalee suggested.

"Sure as long as he spars with me." Kanda responded pointing at Allen with an evil grin.

Allen excepted the challenge and after lunch, all four people returned to the training room. Lenalee and Abby, who had stayed quiet since lunch, walked over to the corner to watch the boys fight.

"Ready to be killed?" Kanda taunted.

"No but I'm ready to fight." Allen responded. With that, the two started their dance. Both were very good fighters and neither could land a blow. Abby watched them move about the room and for some reason, it looked very familiar. Before she knew what was happening, her head started to hurt and her world changed.

_She was in the woods on the outskirts of the village by the palace. She was looking up at an older lady that was carrying her. The lady had a small crown on her head. 'Who is this person?' she thought. _

"_Don't worry my love, you will be safe soon." The lady said looking down at Abby. _

'_Love? What is she talking about?' There was rustling in the brush beside the woman holding Abby. Suddenly, the lady cried out and fell. Abby landed a few feet away._

'_What the hell is going on?!' she thought. She watched as a group of people came out of the woods and surrounded the woman._

"_Where is the girl," one of the people demanded._

"_I will never tell you where Natalie is!" The woman shot back. One of the men in the group walked over to the lady and grabbed her chin._

_He got right in her face and told her menacingly, "If you value your life and the love of your people, Queen Mark, you will tell me where she is."_

"_Never!" the lady screamed in his face._

"_Very well." the man said before holding a gun up to the ladies head and pulling the trigger._

Abby woke with a start to the sound of the gun going off. She shot into a sitting position in the bed she was on and looked around panicked before realizing where she was. It was the hospital wing.

"Abby your awake!" Lenalee called. The two men sitting around her shot up and ran over to her bed.

"My god Abby! You scared all of us when you passed out!" Allen exclaimed.

"When I heard what happened I thought you were dieing!" Lavi said.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you." Abby told them.

"Well I see Miss March has woken up. How are you feeling dear?" a nurse asked.

"Well I feel fine but I had the strangest dream. I think it came from staying here for so long." Abby told them before recounting her dream. When everyone heard the name Queen Mark, they all paled. "What's wrong?"

"Abby, there used to be a queen here who had a small daughter. She mysteriously disappeared with her daughter and neither was heard of again." Lenalee gently told her. Abby sat on the bed looking blankly back at her. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and the nurse looked at each other worriedly but looked back at her when she spoke.

"So what does that mean?" Abby asked not able to grasp that she may belong to royalty.

"It means that you are the lost princess and the only surviving member of that royal family." Lavi stated simply.

"No Lavi. Though she may know this, it doesn't mean that she really is the lost princess." The nurse told him.

"Oh come on!" Lavi yelled, "She had a dream/ vision of what happened to the queen and princess, and she is the same age as the princess would be if she was alive."

"Wait, there is no way I'm a lost princess. I never even knew that there was more than one royal family living here let alone a missing princess and dead queen. Why doesn't anyone know?" Abby became angrier as she talked.

"No one but the royal families and the elders of the village know about the lost princess and the queen." A new voice piped in.

"Brother! Do you think she is the lost princess?" Lenalee asked her brother who had just walked into the room.

He looked at everyone in the room before looking back at Abby. "It is possible for her to be the princess. Like Lavi said, she is the right age and she does look a lot like the queen." He pondered the question for a few more minutes.

"So is she the damn princess!" Kanda yelled impatiently.

Komui looked at him before looking back at Abby. "There is only one way to figure out if she is or not." he stated simply.

"And that would be?" Questioned Lenalee.

"Simple, there would be a birth mark on her left breast over her heart in the shape of a heart." Komui stated.

The teens in the room stared at him for a second before looking back at Abby. Then Lavi spoke and all eyes were on him. "You know I don't think any of the clothes that she has had on have been low enough for that part of her chest to stick out." Lavi commented.

Everyone looked at Abby all at the same time. "Why is everyone staring at me!" Abby screeched not used to the attention.

"Abby," Lenalee started, " Would you mind showing us your chest?"

Abby colored before shaking her head, "I don't have a birth mark there."

Everyone looked down disappointed. They all wanted the princess to be alive and she fit the description so well! "Ok then." Lenalee said as she slowly got up and walked away. She had gotten her hopes up so high just to have them crushed.

Komui all this time had still been staring at Abby while the others did not notice him in their disappointment. "Abby, may I see your right foot?" he asked out of the blue.

Everyone including Lenalee turned to stare at him as Abby lifted her foot to see what he would do. He grabbed her foot and held the bottom up so he could look at it. There, on the bottom of her foot, was a small symbol. It looked like a quarter moon surrounded by a blazing sun. Everyone crowded around him to see what it was.

"When did you get a tatoo?" Lavi asked, "Its really cool."

"I've had it for as long as I can remember." Abby replied.

"Then I was right!" Komui exclaimed suddenly.

"What were you right about brother?"

"This mark is the mark of the dead queen!" Lavi shouted when he got a good look at it.

"Yes Lavi, and it is also a seal. I thought the queen may have done something like this. Everyone that knew about the princess and her knew that the princess had a birthmark on her chest and she used this to make it disappear." Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this.

"So how do we get it off?" Kanda spoke for the first time since she woke up.

Everyone looked at him before turning back to Komui to explain. "That's the thing," he started, "only her true love could break the seal." Everyone but Abby looked at Kanda. Abby was looking away from everyone embarrassed.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me?!" Kanda yelled.

"Because Yuu, you are her true love!" Lavi gleefully told his best friend.

"I'm not her fucking true love!" he shot back.

"If you say so!" Lavi called back, "Any way I think it's getting late since Abby slept for so long. I'm heading to bed." The others all agreed with him and started to walk away leaving Kanda and Abby alone.

Abby looked at him before looking away and blushing. "What? Why are you blushing?" Kanda asked sounding annoyed.

"Nothing!" Kanda rolled his eyes at her before sitting down next to her on the bed. "What are you doing?!" She screeched in embarrassment. Today was not her day.

"Just shut up and let me try something." Kanda told her. After staring at her preparing himself for what he was about to do, he leaning closer to her. She looked right at him in time to catch him lean toward her and their lips met. It was quick and sweet but within seconds of it ending, Abby started to glow.

"Yuu! You did it!" Lavi called to him as he and the others all ran back into the room. They watched as Abby glowed more brightly and slowly started to dim. Within a minute she was no longer glowing and they could see her again.

Lenalee ran closer to the bed and almost jumped on her to pull her shirt down. "Lenalee!" Abby screamed in surprise from having her shirt pulled down. In the spot over her heart, was a birthmark in the shape of a Heart!


	9. Hearts and Tourcher

News traveled quickly through the castle and within moments everyone knew that the missing princess had been found. Abby was flanked on either side by Kanda and Lenalee as the three of them and Lavi all walked down the hall heading to Komui's office. He had summoned them as so as he got the knew that everyone had waited 16 years to hear.

Once arriving at his office, Komui preceded to buzz around her in a frenzy attempting to find the tell tale mark of the lost princess. "Its on my chest actually and I would prefer no to show it to anyone right now!" Abby had exclaimed while keeping an eye on Komui who still continued to buzz around her saying how great it was that she was finally found and brought home. He actually got so excited about the news that he started hugging his sister and trying to get everyone to dance. Eventually Kanda smacked him over the head to stop him from making any more of a scene than he had already done.

After Komui went off to sulk in a corner over the fact that no one would listen to him, everyone else started asking questions like 'who is her father?' or 'how did the mark just appear?'. Only Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Abby knew the reasons why it suddenly appeared and Lavi decided to scream it out to the entire room to hear. Everyone then turned to look at Kanda and Abby with shocked expressions.

"How could she possibly fall in love with someone like him?" Someone asked.

"I didn't think that he could feel love or any emotion really besides anger." Pointed out another person.

The entire room was buzzing with noise louder than before and all that Abby could do was stand there and hope that nothing would go wrong and she could explain her fears later to someone. She looked over at Kanda only to find him already looking at her. When he saw that she was looking at him, he strolled over to her.

They looked each other in the eye as everyone in the room was buzzing with excitement still. " Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded yes. They continued to watch everyone in the room discussing the news.

"What are we going to do if the Earl find out about her?" Someone yelled. The room went dead silent. No one had thought about this.

"Who is the Earl?" Abby asked no one in particular.

Komui stepped forward to answer her question, "The Earl is the King of the land north of us. He has been trying to take over our land. You, as a baby, was bestowed with the power to defeat him and when he heard about you, he tried to attack. When you disappeared, we all thought that he had succeeded in killing you."

Abby was shocked at the news. "But if I don't know how I can help. I didn't know that my birthmark could do something so powerful. Exactly how does it work?"

Komui looked slightly uneasy, "Actually no one knows how it does work or if you would be strong enough. Come with me and I will show you a file on your birth and what the plans for your future were." Abby followed by Kanda trailed after Komui. He had signaled for everyone else to stay in the room. This information was top secret and no one was supposed to know about it.

They went down a long hallway connected to his office and passed several locked doors before finding the one that they were looking for. The door creaked open under Komui's strength and Kanda and Abby were lead into the room.

The room was a small square room. Against the far wall was a small crib that was pure white and looked more like a hospital bed. On the wall to the right of that was a pair of shackles hanging bolted to the wall several feet up. The chains and the wall they hung on were white like everything else in the room. These weren't the worst things in the room. The worst was the slab of steel that looked more like a table standing against the wall across from the shackles. It was surrounded by metal arms that stuck up above it and surrounding the table.

"What is that for?" Abby asked pointing to the table.

"Well that um," Komui paused and looked extremely uncomfortable," That was supposed to be used to um, to test your responses to certain stimuli." he finished quickly.

"What do you mean certain stimuli?" Abby asked watching Kanda who had gone over to the table and pulled out a steel drawer that was hidden under the main table.

"He means they would have tied you down to the table and cut you up to see how you reacted along with probably trying to force things into your body to test if they made you more powerful. Isn't that right Komui?" Kanda spoke pulling rope and many sharp objects out of the drawer. Komui paled and looked down before nodding.

Abby gasped and stared at Komui in horror. She could not believe that the people who were so nice to her up until this point had actually thought of hurting her at birth. She turned back to Kanda to see what he was doing to find that he was placing the knives on the arms sticking out above the table. The knives fit perfectly like that was how they were supposed to be placed. It occurred to Abby that Kanda knew a lot about the table and everything about the room really.

"Kanda, why do you know seem to know so much about this?" Abby inquired. Komui who had been watching Kanda carefully suddenly became very stiff at her question.

Kanda glanced behind him at Abby before looking back at the table to place a large needle on another arm, "Because, I was put in your place along with several other people."

Abby stared at him wide eyed unable to form a coherent thought before she chocked out the first thing that came to her mind, "What do you mean? Who would do such a horrible thing to someone let alone several people!"

If it was possible, Komui became even whiter . He had his back to her and Kanda staring at the wall. Kanda glanced at him when she asked before stepping back from the table so that Abby could see it fully furnished. "This is where everything went right Komui." Kanda's question sounded more like a statement giving Abby the answer to her question. She whorled away from the table and Kanda to stare at Komui wide eyed.

"You did this?! How could you possible do something like that to someone! Think of your sister!" She screamed stomping her feet with every exclamation. Her face was heating up she was so angry at Komui.

"I **was** thinking of my sister when I did it. **She was a part of it. All of the rooms on this hall had at one time housed all of the princes and princesses because they were all forced to go through this tourcher. When you disappeared, the King at the time thought that he could make all of the other children into what you were supposed to be but you were bread specifically for this purpose. No other child could go through it and the King was overthrown. All of the children were let out and we thought that none of them could remember what happened." At this point Komui looked at Kanda with sad pleading eyes, "We did not know that Kanda could remember it until years later when he stubbled upon this hallway and demanded to know if the room was cleaned up. I speak on behalf of all of the scientist in charge of the experiment when I say that we are so sorry." **

**Kanda scoffed and turned away from him back to looking at Abby. "They have all been saying the same thing to me since the first day they found out that I remembered."**

"**This is all because of me, "Abby started staring at Kanda in horror, "Because of me, you had to go through that tourcher. Who else suffered?" The last sentence was directed in Komui's direction.**

"**It was just the Princes and Princesses. The science department wanted babies who had very little human contact so that they could be morphed into what we wanted them to be and they were all born around the same time, but it didn't turn out right."**

'**That,' Abby thought, 'was the understatement of the year!' She felt extremely bad for being the cause of so much suffering by the people that she now called her friends. "Is there anything that says that I am in fact able to defeat the Earl?"**

"**Well no, there is nothing saying that we need you to do it but we thought there was at least a good chance of because your parents were so powerful," Komui said before looking at Kanda who seemed to be spaced out, "Maybe we should get out of here. You could ask the scientists in the department about some things that were done if you want." With that said, Komui left the room without making sure that the others followed. **

**Abby looked at Kanda after Komui disappeared. He looked so depressed and she wanted to make him feel better. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. "I'm sorry for any suffering that you went through and I hope you don't hate me." **

**He stared into her eyes before responding, "It is not your fault that it happened and though I did blame you a few years ago, I realized that it was not your fault." With that said, they both left the room to trail after Komui.**


	10. Chasing a Bunny

That night, Abby laid in her large bed thinking about the events of the day. After finding out about the experiments, Komui and all of the nobles had worked together to throw a welcome home party for her in which she was celebrated for being the princess. Of course, because her life is never simple and fate just had to mess with her, her so called grandparents came to the palace demanding to see her. They would not leave even when they were thrown out and eventually she had gone to see them.

"What the hell are these people talking about?!" Her grandfather yelled. He had tried to convince her that she really was their grandchild and that she belonged with them and not in the "filthy whoring castle". After that comment, Abby had refused to talk to either of them and they were escorted away from the castle by several guards as the man she called her grandfather screamed curses even when he was out of sight.

It had been the most painful experience for her so far. The people she still considered to be her family no longer cared about her enough to except what was happening to her. She was finally where she truly felt happy and they try to ruin her nice time!

Kanda had come to see her at one point and had told her in his own way that it wasn't her fault and that she had a new family. After that, he had laid with her for some time and she had eventually fallen asleep. She awoke later that night alone. That was how she got to where she was now thinking about her day while laying in bed trying to fall back to sleep.

The rest of the night had been uneventful after that. Abby had slept through the entire night and part of the next morning. When she had woken up, she was alone in her large bed. She sat up and parted the curtain to look around her room. For some reason, something felt off in her room and she couldn't figure out what. Everything was quiet as she stood up and took several steps into her room looking everywhere for the problem.

Suddenly a large body with red hair jumped at her from under her desk. She screamed in surprise and jumped back as the other body crashed into her and they both tumbled on to the ground at the foot of her bed.

"LAVI!" Abby screamed trying to throw the older man off of her. He held her tighter around the waist so he wouldn't be thrown off.

"Wait Abby! I have something to tell you!" he said with his face buried in her lap.

"I don't want to hear it Lavi! Please get off!" She yelled while prying his fingers off of her sides and trying, unsuccessfully, to push his head away from her.

"But Abby," Lavi whined, "This is really important and you have to hear it!"

She stopped struggling and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a very annoyed face on, "What is it then." her voice was clipped and very 'to the point'.

"I just wanted to say that you and Yuu make a great couple and I hope that the two of you make many beautiful babies together," Lavi finished with a very chipper tone.

Abby stared at him blankly. "You mean to tell me that you came into my room before I was awake and then scared the hell out of me just so you could say that Kanda and I will make beautiful babies?!" As she talked, Abby's tone had gotten scarier and scarier and her voice became louder and louder until Lavi had moved away from her and was inching toward the door.

"Um, I think I might just go." With that said, Lavi took off out the door and down the hall with Abby hot on his heals.

They ran through the halls and up and down several flights of steps before Abby realized where he was going. He was heading strait for the training ground and she instantly knew that he was searching for help by her boyfriend. Though she barely knew him, she did know that there was no way that he would help the Rabbit. If she was right then he would be more likely to help her.

She let Lavi get a little farther ahead of her as they got closer to the training ground. Then she put on her speed and ran into the room as fast as she could. Kanda was already waiting in a very agitated mood for her with the Rabbit clutching his leg.

"What the hell is going on!" Kanda asked temper flaring. Lavi jumped away from him before he could be punched.

"I don't really have time to explain right now but I think you should punch him." Abby stated crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring at Lavi's as he tried to make himself disappear. It wasn't that Abby was really threatening. No she was only five feet and three inches tall, but Lavi knew that already, Kanda was wrapped around her little finger and without realizing it would do anything for her.

Before Lavi could form another thought, a fist connected with his face. Kanda had not used all of his strengh to punch Lavi, only most of it. If he had used all of his strength, Lavi most likely would not have a face anymore. Instead, the punch sent him flying across the floor and he landed about seven feet away from both Kanda and Abby. "Thank you Kanda!" Abby smiled looking strait at Kanda with the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face.

Before he could answer, someone near the entrance to the training room cleared their throat. "Ms. Abigail, there is someone here to see you."

Abby turned to look at the servant who had interrupted her fun. A large man walked out from behind him. "My darling daughter, you have returned to me!" a strange man called. He did not look or sound like he was as happy to see her as she thought someone calling her daughter would be.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked. As the man walked forward, Kanda put himself between her and the man.

"I am your father. I haven't seen you in so long and you have gotten so big since then."

"Wait, you're the man who created me and let the science team use me in experiments?" Abby was slightly shocked. She looked nothing like his blond haired uptight stranger.

"Let them! I forced them to do it and when you disappeared, I made them work on the other children!" the man had so much pride in his voice that Abby was becoming sick.

"How could you do such a thing?!" She screamed at him.

"It is very simple really, you are the key that we need to destroy the other kingdom and I wanted you to be stronger and when you disappeared, the other children had a small bit of the abilities that you have so I had them made stronger." He still did not understand that she was upset with the experiment. He thought that she was truly curious and wanted to know more about the experiments and how her 'wonderful' father, as he thought in his head, had tried to make her 'better'.

"That's enough!" Kanda said in a scarily calm voice, "Why are you here Leverrier?"

Taken slightly aback by the intrusion of Kanda's voice, Leverrier, as Abby's father is now called, seemed just then to notice that there was someone in the room besides for him and his daughter. Lavi came up then, still massaging his jaw from the painful punch that Kanda had delivered to him earlier. "I thought you had given up your post as King of this castle when your wife mysteriously died." Lavi spat at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never give such a large responsibility to anyone else. No one is fit for the job but me!" All three teens looked at Leverrier like he was crazy. Not only did he basically say that there was no one else on earth fit for the position of King of their small kingdom but he was also implying that he was better than anyone else!

Leverrier walked over to Abby and put his hands on both of her shoulders so she was looking directly into his eyes, "Now then my daughter, I have planned for many moons what our reunion would be like and all I can say now is that I hope you are now ready for your destiny to finally take shape and mold you into the proper princes that I always knew you would be. Starting tonight, you shall begin your training to prepare for the defeat of the Earl. With you, we shall win the war and take over his kingdom!" Leverrier's eyes flashed with enthusiasm and dreams of the future filled with the torture of his only daughter.

Abby interrupted his thoughts, "What do you mean my training?" Both Lavi and Kanda had been thinking the same thing. The only training any of them could think of was the horrible room that she was supposed to be locked in as a small child.

Leverrier's smiled became wider and he spoke with such enthusiasm that it was hard to really believe what he said next. "Why I mean the room! I'm sure that Komui has shown you the room that you were meant to inhabit as a child! We of course will have to remodel it a bit to fit your new, older, figure."

Abby stared at her father in horror. There was no way that she was going to let this nut job throw her into a room to be tortured. "What will that accomplish," Lavi suddenly spoke with his head down, " What the hell will that accomplish besides to torture your only daughter. She has already grown up and know love," At this he motioned to Kanda who now had his one arm draped around Abby's shoulder protectively but acted like it wasn't there, "What the hell will locking her up to endure torture really accomplish besides to make her hate you!"

Leverrier smiled, "That my dear boy is the exact reason why she should be put in the room. So she knows anger and what power can come from it."

Abby shrunk back into Kanda's side as far as she could possibly go without knocking him over. She saw the room they were talking about and could not stand the thought of the people she now called her family going through that torture as young children or the thought of herself going through that same torture now that she was older.

"You are a fucking psychotic nut job! How the hell are you our king!" Lavi screamed. Suddenly many guards rushed into the room. They surrounded the three teens who clustered closer together. Kanda drew his sword to try to fend off the new enemy.

"Stand down Mr. Kanda. We don't want to hurt you." One of them commanded.

"Like hell I will stand down. If you want her so badly then fight!"

All at once the guards charged, Abby tensed against Kanda, Lavi grabbed a hold of Abby's arm and pulled her away. Kanda's sword clashed with the sword of one of the guards as Abby was roughly pulled away from Kanda and her and Lavi quickly escaped through the crowd unseen. All of the guards were focused on Kanda and his deadly sword.

* * *

Please Read and Review! I love any feed back that I can get no matter if it is good or bad. Thanks!


	11. Running from my father

I just realized I have not done my disclaimer so here it is. I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters except for Abby.

* * *

Lavi and Abby ran for all they were worth! Abby looked back several times to see if the guards or Kanda were following. No one was there. The pair continued down on there path to what Abby could only assume was a safe place.

After running for a while, Abby started to recognize some of her surroundings. It seemed like they were in a the science department and once Abby realized that, she started to panic. Lavi was supposed to help her get away from the crazy scientist that wanted to "make her stronger", not deliver her to them!

Abby dug her heals into the ground quickly upon this realization. This caused Lavi to be pulled backward slightly. He looked back at her with wild paniced eyes to see her glaring at him. He immediately started pulling on her hand to try to get her to move.

"No Lavi! Why are you taking me to the people who want to hurt me!" Abby demanded with a raised voice.

Lavi continued to try to pull on her arm until she ripped her arm out of his hand, "Abby, trust me, I'm not trying to hurt you and the people that we are going to see may be able to help. We need to keep moving though. I don't have time to explain. Kanda can only hold them off for so long and I'm sure that Leverrier will be on our tail soon." He put out his hand for Abby to take so that he could continue to lead her in the right direction. She took it.

They continued to run with renewed enthusiasm. There was only so much time before they would be hounded down more than before. Suddenly, the door to Komui's office came into sight and Abby finally understood where they were going. Komui might be a crazy man, but he knows what the experiments would do and he may not be willing to allow her to be hurt to 'make her better'.

They burst into his messy office right as he was hanging up the phone that sat on his desk. He did not seem surprised to see them there when he looked up. "Lavi, Abby, you came. I just got off the phone with King Leverrier."

Lavi sucked in a nervous breath, "That is actually why we are here. Is there any way that you could help us. Could you tell him that the experiments are not safe and can not be preformed?" By the end Lavi was almost pleading.

Komui looked down sadly when he heard what Lavi wanted and remained silent for several minutes. Finally he looked up at Lavi, "I wish I could help, but the King will not listen to me and I have to obey his commands. He wants what he thinks is best and going against his word is treasons. His call was to inform me that if I were to see either of you, that you would be apprehended," He looked strait at Lavi, "Lavi, for helping Abby escape, you are to be thrown in the dungeon for a week with no food same as Kanda," Abby's eyes widened and started to fill with tears at this. She did not want to be the cause of his pain, "And Abby, you are to be taken away from any form of contact with anyone until the proper equipment is gathered for your 'experiment'".

Before anyone could say anything 10 guards rushed into the room and surrounded Lavi and Abby. Leverrier walked in after them, "Well look what we just caught, a trouble maker and my darling daughter who refuses to listen to me." The guards moved forward toward her and Lavi. Lavi jumped in front of her to shield her the best he could.

"Wait!" she screamed as the guards grabbed Lavi's arms, "Please, take me instead! Don't hurt Lavi or Kanda, I'll take their punishments just please don't let them be hurt!" She had tears streaming down her face. Two of her friends were about to be hurt and she had no way of helping them to get out of it.

All of the guards looked toward their King waiting for his response. He was staring at his only daughter contemplating her request. Finally after a while of thinking, he nodded his head and the guards released Lavi but the guard's holding Abby tightened their hold.

"Komui, call the guards in the dungeon and tell them to release Yuu Kanda but keep his cell the way it is. There is going to be a new occupant for it." With his evil smile in place, Leverrier turned and walked calmly out of the room.

"No Abby, don't do this please, Kanda and I can take the dungeon." Lavi continued to try to get the guards to release her and take him instead but they all ignored him. They roughly ushered her out of the room and down the hall to her new dirty, drafty, and disgusting home for the duration of time it would take to get her new, more advanced, torture together.

* * *

I know it is short and I feel kind of bad about it but I didn't want to put more into it than this and it just came to me.

Please read and Review. I love getting your feedback and I want more!


	12. Breaking out of jail

With her head facing down and her hair shielding her from the jeering gazes of her new family, Abby was dragged, with her feet digging into the ground behind her, to the dungeon. People stopped in the hall way and starred as their lost princess was treated like a common criminal. No one tried to stop it or spoke in more than a whisper.

As she was escorted down the hushed hallways, snippets of conversations reached her. 'the lost princess….. Dead….. Never going to follow…orders are orders.' Everyone was talking about her. It seemed that news travels faster through mouth than the guards traveled with their charge.

Eventually Abby was dragged to an old worn out door that looked to be over 100 years old. A guard knocked on the door in a pattern that was difficult to follow. Thump-Thumpity-Thump-thump-Thumpity-Thumpity-Thumpity-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. After a few seconds, the door opened and the guards were allowed through. The door slammed closed as soon as Abby's feet were dragged through the door.

It was pitch black on the other side of the door. Not a light in sight. No candles were lit or lights were strung up along the walls. She didn't know they were going down farther into the cold earth until the top half of her body tilted down ward below her feet as the guards moved forward down the many winding steps. Here feet followed the thumping of the guards steps and with the sound of three pairs of feet, two actually walking and one sliding down the steps, they descended into the darkness of the dungeon.

The darkness eventually gave way to a small amount of light. The guards dragged her to the lighted area. The light ended up being a light bulb hanging from the ceiling in a large circular room. There was enough light given off by the small light bulb that the entire room up to the walls was visible. The scary part about the walls was that they were covered with bars. On the other side of the bars was a cell. There were 7 cells in all and each was just big enough for a large man to lay strait on the floor.

The guards dragged her over to the cell in the middle directly across from the stairs and opened the cell. There was movement on the other side. "Mr. Kanda, this wrench is going to take your place. You are now free to go." The guards voice was monotone but at the same time sounded slightly angry. Kanda stared at the guards from the floor of the cell. The light from the room behind Abby and the guards reflected off of his dark irises and made him look slightly crazed. When he didn't make a move to get up the other guard started yelling at him to get out of the cell or he would be forcefully removed. Still he did not get up.

One of the guards reached into the cell and grabbed Kanda by the arm. Before the guard could tug Kanda out of the cell, Kanda's hand shot out and wrapped around the guard's other arm and ripped him into the cell. The second guard and Abby stood outside of the now completely black cell which both men had disappeared into. No sound came from the cell and after he got over the shock of seeing his fellow guard disappear, the second guard warily stepped forward closer to the cell. He peeked into it from the bars to the cell but some how the two had disappeared. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the collar of the guards shirt and he was dragged into the cell faster than lightening.

Abby stared at the cell in shock as the second guard was dragged into the cell. There was a commotion in the cell as the second guard and someone else grappled for a successful defeat of the other person. Abby moved forward a step unconsciously hopping that Kanda was the one that pulled the second guard in and was winning. She wanted to help but she didn't know how to fight so she couldn't walk into the cell. Kanda would most likely end up worrying more about her that about himself and end up either hurt or losing the fight.

As quickly as it started, the fight ended and a figure emerged from the darkness. The figure had long dark hair and Abby instantly knew that it was Kanda. He walked out of the cell and pulled the bars across the opening before producing a key which he then used to lock the bars. There would be no way for the guards to get out now. They would be stuck in the cell until someone came down the steps looking for them.

Kanda Grabbed her hand and started running. She stumbled with his fast pace. "Come on we only have a short window of time. Lavi is waiting for us at the top of the stairs," Kanda informed her as they ran up the dark stairs. Within seconds Abby was having trouble keeping up and couldn't catch her breath. She stumbled on a step and fell slamming her knee into the stone steps. She cried out in pain but Kanda jerked her back to her feet and dragged her at a slightly slower pace up the steps.

With each step, pain shot through Abby's leg starting at her knee and fanning out to her foot and going the opposite way up her leg. She wanted to tell Kanda to stop but was afraid that she would either be dragged harder or that he would stop and they would be captured.

After a long aganizing journey up the many steps, a rectangular piece of light became visible. They ran toward the light when two hands shot out of the darkness beside the light and grabbed Abby and Kanda. She started to scream but Kanda clamped his hand over her mouth before she could and told her to be quiet.

"Sorry Abby. I didn't mean to scare you." Lavi's voice said from the direction the hands came from.

"Rabbit, where are we going to go? Do you have everything planned out?" Kanda's demanding voice spoke of his rush to get out of the area and to a safe place.

"Chill Kanda, I know what I'm doing," Lavi's chipper voice put Abby slightly at ease. There would be no reason for them to be afraid if Lavi wasn't, "This is what we are going to do. First I need to take Abby and we are going to go back to her room….."

Kanda interrupted him before he could continue, "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you take her back to her room."

"But Yuu, if I let you take her back to her room, you guys will probably forget what you are supposed to be doing and end up in her bed all day." Lavi whined watching as even in the darkness, Abby's face became noticeably red. Kanda glared at him.

"This is not a good time for your sick jokes Rabbit. What the hell are we going to her room for?" Kanda glared at Lavi though it was hard to see in the dark.

"Who said I was joking?" Lavi replied only slightly jokingly.

"Can we just get out of here! I don't know what is going on but I really don't want to stick around her for much longer!" Abby said close to screaming. The pain in her leg was becoming worse by the second and though she didn't want to have to run more, it would be better to get to there destination soon instead of sitting on their hands in enemy territory waiting for someone to find them.

"Ok, I will take Abby up to her room so she can get her things," Abby opened her mouth to tell Lavi that she didn't need anything in her room but he cut her off before she could, "I know you just want to get out of here but I think there are things in your room that you might want. We are going to a very cold place and I don't know if we can get you any warm clothes once we are on the road." Abby stayed silent after that. Lavi was right and though she did not want to risk going back into her room or being somewhere that her 'father' could find her, she would do it.

"What about me?" Kanda asked.

"You are going to go down to the dock and get one of the boats ready. We are going to take the river to the north so be ready for some paddling." Lavi told him.

With that said, the tree teens took off in their designated directions. Abby looked back as Kanda disappeared around the corner. 'Please let me see you in one piece again. Please don't die.' Abby thought to herself willing Kanda to be alright and for this plan to go smoothly.


	13. Breaking Free

Lavi started dragging Abby down the hall. They had only a short amount of time to get to her room and get her things before the guards would be after them. Slowly they picked up speed to match the racing pace of Abby's heart. Before long she was gasping for breath because of both the run and the possibility of being caught.

Within moments, Abby and Lavi were in her room. Abby dragged a suitcase out from under her bed as Lavi started going through her drawers looking for clothes that she may need. "Let me do that!" Abby cried when she saw what he was doing. A blush slowly started to form on her face and became deeper as Lavi laughed at her.

"Why? Are you afraid of me looking at your underwear?" Lavi asked in a teasing voice.

Abby looked away from him before pushing him away from her dresser and taking his place, "I can do this on my own! You can get what ever other things you think we might want. I'm not really sure what all is in this room." Lavi grinned at her as she glared back at him before walking around the room looking through different things hopping to find something that may help them.

Abby finished gathering all of the closes that Lavi had said she would need and looked around the room to see where he had gone. "Lavi?" she called when she didn't see him.

"Yeah?" he responded right behind her. She let out a shriek and jumped forward trying to get away from his surprise attack.

Once again he ended up laughing at her. "Lavi what the hell are you doing!? We are supposed to be trying to escape unnoticed and you think it is alright to laugh at me and joke around?! We really need to get out of here now before the guards come!" Abby whispered angrily.

"Ok Ok I'm ready to go but the guards here at the castle are not the best. I mean if they were they would not make the princes and princesses learn to defend themselves or teach us how to fight in a war." Lavi said the last part under his breath.

He grabbed her hand before exiting the room, "Stay close to me and follow everything that I tell you to do. Got it?"

"Yes Lavi."

They started to run. This time they were heading in the opposite direction that they came from. At first all of the halls looked the same and nothing seemed to distinguish if they had gone anywhere at all or if they had stayed still. The only thing letting her know that they were actually moving was the fact that her legs were starting to burn from all of the exercise that they were doing. She had her bag in one hand and Lavi was holding her other hand.

Before they got to the end of the hall, a large man appeared with a box. Lavi skidded to a stop and Abby followed with a very confused look on her face. "Shit!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry my prince. I need you to stop and hand over the princess or I will be forced to attack," the large man said in a monotone voice. He did not look to be unhappy with the idea of hurting Lavi or Abby.

"Over my dead fucking body!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Very well young prince. You have made your choice and I will answer accordingly. Before Lavi or Abby could move a muscle, a beam of light shot out of the box that the guard was holding and captured them both. Abby stared frozen in place at the large bubble like light that surrounded them. It looked like a million rainbows surrounded the pair.

Lavi started pounding on the light. "Let us the fuck out!"

"I'm sorry master," the guard said in a monotone voice, "I am not allowed to release you until her father gets here."

Lavi cursed loudly again and told Abby to move back. She stared at him in confusion as she obeyed him. Lavi pulled a small hammer out of a pocket in his pants that Abby had not seen. Suddenly he screamed a word that she could not understand and the hammer started to grow. It soon became to big to fit in the ball of light and the ball soon shattered.

Millions of tiny multi colored shards of light fell to the ground around Abby. It entranced her but before she had time to really look at it, Lavi had her wrist in hand and he was dragging her once again through the halls. They could hear the guard behind them yelling for back up at the same time that they heard other guards coming to help their comrade.

Abby's heart pick up even more than it already was and felt like it was about to break out of her chest. She was afraid of her father and the guard had already called her father to come to her.

"Lavi, what happens if he gets here before we get out of here?!" Abby's voice shook slightly from fear and the pain of running as much as she had. She was close to her breaking point.

Lavi turned back to look at her with a little panic showing in his face, he masked it quickly after he turned, "Don't worry, Yuu would have my head if I let anything happen to you so there is no need to be afraid."

They continued to run down many hallways back in the direction that they came from. They did not stop until they reached a passage that Abby had not seen before. "Yuu is down here, come on" Lavi said with a commanding quick voice. She followed him down the stairs in the passage.

Slowly, Abby started to hear the sound of water running enter here ears and she realized that they were by a stream that seemed to run below the castle. The stairs turned in a circular motion as they spiraled down them. Eventually they went around another turn and found a rectangular light at the bottom. They were almost free of the jail that they had lived in.

"Yuu, we made it!" Lavi screamed.

Kanda turned his head and looked back in their direction. He had been pulling the boat that they would be traveling so it would not float away from shore, "Where the hell have you two been. I have been standing here forever and I thought you weren't coming back."

His glare sent a shiver down Lavi's back when he realized that Kanda was mad at him for taking Abby and not coming back immediately, "Aww, Yuu you do care for her."

Abby ran over to him as soon as Lavi released her wrist from his grasp. He let go of the rope holding the boat with one hand so he could wrap one arm protectively around her, "I'm happy that Lavi went with me to get my things. My father knows that we have escaped and is coming after us as we speak."

"How did this happen." Kanda's question came out as more of a demand of information.

Lavi stepped forward, "We will tell you on the way. For now we need to get moving."

With that said, all three teens jumped in the boat and they set off for their new destination.


	14. Getting wet

Lavi took the front of the boat and allowed Kanda and Abby to take the back. Abby sat in the middle trying to balance the boat as Kanda controlled the movement of the boat and the direction that the three were heading in. Abby continuously looked back at Kanda to make sure that he was okay. Ever since they got away from the order, Kanda had been exceptionally quiet.

Lavi too was very quiet. Normally he would be running around making noise and smiling like the idiot he is but because they had finally escaped, he seemed even more on edge than when they were trying to get away.

"Okay this is getting to be just a bit too creepy. I mean I know that Kanda is normally a quiet person and I'm used to it but this is just ridiculous. I can tell that you," she pointed at Kanda, " are not normal and I know this situation calls for us to be quiet and at least a little upset but this is annoying." She stopped, breathing heavy and staring angrily at Kanda before turning her back to him and looking instead at Lavi, "And you, I know how you are normally and this is way to far from your normal personality. Where is the spark of life in you!"

Lavi looked at Kanda over his shoulder before sighing, "Abby it isn't like we are not happy I mean we are happy because we got away from the Order and we can finally get you safe but we are heading into the territory of the king that our people have been fighting with for many years. There is a possibility that we will be found and killed or traded back to our kingdom for something of high value." Lavi turned his body so that he could look strait at Abby, "You need to understand that we both want to keep you safe and we are taking a big risk by leaving the way we did and by where we are going."

Abby looked at Lavi before looking behind her at Kanda, "You guys are risking your loyalty to the Order and your lives to keep me safe?" When Lavi nodded, Abby burst into tears, "You guys are so sweet. I feel bad though that I am the reason you had to leave."

Lavi smiled at her sadly, "We would do anything for you. Isn't that right Yuu!"

Kanda growled at Lavi who gave him a giant smile in return. The two numskulls are back to the same way that they always were. This brought a smile to Abby's lips. Suddenly the boat started to rock and she fell against the side. Holding on as tight as she could to make sure she didn't end up in the water, Abby looked up and saw that Lavi was standing at the front of the boat with one foot on each side of the boat and was throwing his weight to make the boat rock.

"Lavi what the hell are you doing!" She screeched.

"I'm trying to make Kanda fall. He makes it look so easy to stay up in all of these waves!"

"Rabbit shut up and stop making the boat shake!" Kanda growled at Lavi. His forehead started to show signs of stress and he seemed to be about to jump over Abby and attack Lavi.

"Lavi stop! I don't think any of us want to fall in the water and if you don't stop soon Kanda is going to tip the entire boat over and we will all end up in the water when he attacks you!"

Lavi laughed but allowed the boat to settle once again in the water. Abby slowly let go of the side watching Lavi to make sure that he wasn't going to make the boat rock again when suddenly the boat moved and she tumbled sideways again. The top half of her body fell over the side of the boat and into the water before she could stop it and before the two pairs of hands that stretched after her could stop her decent into the water.

Finally the hands grabbed her and dragged her up above the surface of the water again and as she coughed and sputtered, a warm coat with the smell of male on it was draped over her shoulders. Water continued to come out of her mouth and Kanda started patting her back to try to help her get it out of her system faster. Eventually she got her breath back and looked behind her to see Kanda looking back at her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay Abby?" Lavi asked from in front of her.

"Yeah sure I just ended up in the water thanks to your rocking!" She yelled at him.

"Um, Abby, I didn't rock the boat. Something else came from below and hit the boat. Kanda and I thought that you were going to be knocked into the water completely with what ever it was that hit us."

"What-" Abby started when the boat was hit again and the three were almost thrown into the water again. Kanda grabbed Abby around the waist to make sure she didn't fall into the water again but Lavi wasn't as lucky. He fell into the water with a big splash. As soon as Abby heard the splash she jumped out of Kanda's arms and leaned over the side to find Lavi.

"Lavi! Where are you?" She called. He broke the surface only a few feet away from the boat and started swimming to the boat. "Lavi hurry! I don't want to lose you!"

He started swimming faster. The water was cloudy and they were out in the deep ocean where there could easily be predators lurking under the surface. Lavi was in great danger.

"Hurry Lavi!" Abby screamed again.

"Come on Rabbit get your butt back over here and in the boat." Kanda snapped at Lavi.

"I'm com-" Lavi started when he was suddenly ripped under the surface of the water.

"Lavi? Lavi! Where are you Lavi!" Abby started screaming looking every where on the surface of the green water. It was so dark and murky though that there was no way she could see him. "Lavi!"


	15. Fools

Abby looked around the water and tried to find any bubbles or anything that would show her that Lavi was still alive and somewhere in the water. Kanda stood a little behind her trying to keep the boat stable as she looked but she was hanging dangerously far over the edge. He too was looking over the edge for the 'stupid rabbit' while also trying to watch her so she wouldn't fall over the side. He heard her gasp suddenly and looked toward where she was looking to see bubbles coming up right next to the boat and he knelt down next to her to get a better view of the water and what might be coming up.

Without warning, a large head covered in red hair shot out of the water and slammed into Kanda's face. He fell back into the boat and the voice of Lavi came from the water spouting curses from the impact his head had with Kanda's. He fell back into the water again only to resurface moments later in the exact same place next to the boat.

"Lavi, are you okay?" Abby asked him as she grabbed his hand to try to pull him into the boat. It didn't work and Lavi slipped back into the water again.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Lavi called happily. Kanda had by then recovered and come over to the side of the boat. He grabbed Lavi under the shoulders and hoisted him up into the boat. The idiot was laughing as he was brought out of the water dripping wet. When he stopped laughing long enough he told the two, "That was really fun! You guys should try it."

Abby looked Lavi over to see if he was okay before realizing that nothing had grabbed him and he was perfectly fine. "What happened to you? What pulled you under the water?"

"What, that? I wanted to see what you guys would do if I disappeared and your reactions were hilarious! I mean you should have seen your face Abby! It was all," Lavi made a shocked and scared face, "and Yuu just kind of looked like he didn't care what happened like always." Lavi pouted when he glanced at Kanda to see what he would do with this information.

Abby heard Kanda growl behind her and moved out of the way just in time to escape Kanda jumping on Lavi from across the boat. Kanda grabbed Lavi around the neck before Lavi could do anything and started chocking him, "You fucking idiot. We are in the middle of trying to get away from people who will most likely kill us if they find us. Why do you think it is okay to fuck around and scare the rest of us shitless?"

"Aww, Yuu, you do care what happens to me!" Lavi screamed through the chock hold. Kanda let go of him and stood up glaring menacingly at Lavi before turning and walking away. "Aww, and you're too embarrassed to admit it. It's okay Yuu, you don't have to tell me, I already know it deep down in my heart!" Lavi's upbeat voice carried easily to Kanda's ears who then turned around and sent another glare in Lavi's direction. If looks could kill, Lavi would already be fish food.

"Come on guys. Give it a rest. We need to figure out what we are going to do about supplies. We didn't have enough time to really grab anything and I know we are severely lacking in food for three people." Abby, the voice of reason this time put in to stop another fight on this too small boat. Chances are the boat would tip at the smallest movement by the two if they were to fight.

Lavi immediately calmed down and became the serious person he was when taking her through the halls of the Order earlier. Pouting he said, "Your right Abby, I'm sorry that we are fighting like this." Looking at his face made her upset and almost want to hug him. As she was almost to her breaking point and about to jump on him to hug him, Kanda switched his weight and the boat moved with him.

"We need to get to another town. We can go into hiding for a while and we may never be able to return to the palace but as long as we stick together we will be okay." He looked between the two people in front of him as he talked. He wanted to make it perfectly clear that he wanted to get them to safety and stay together. Even though he and Lavi had difficulty getting along together, they are still friends and they want to stay together. Nether of the two males know anything about anything about living like a normal lower class citizen of a kingdom though and as Abby thought about it she wasn't sure how they would handle living together for an extended period of time.

"Do you two know how to act around normal people?" she asked curiously. Both men looked at each other like she was an idiot.

"Of course we do Abby. We were taught the finest etiquette in the palace. We can be perfect gentlemen if we want to be," Lavi held his head up high with pride like a regular gentleman whould.

Abby froze on the spot. These two numskulls think that normal people act like gentlemen and ladies around each other. Boy were they wrong. "Guys I hate to tell you this but what you think you know about society and what is real are two very different things." Both men looked at her questioningly. "Have either of you ever snuck out of the Order when no one was looking to see what the Kingdom was like?"

Both men shook their heads before Lavi spoke up, "We never had a reason to want to leave the palace. All of the parades and things were made by our parents or in Yuu's case his adoptive father."

"So neither of you have been out of the Order beside for when there was a parade and you were expected to attend." Abby said it as more of a statement. Both Lavi and Kanda shook their heads anyway. 'Boy is this going to be trouble. I'm going to have to teach these two how to act like normal people. They somewhat know how to act since they could back in the Order but I don't know if they can work out their differences long enough for me to teach them the things they don't know yet.' Abby shook her head and sighed, she has a lot of work ahead of her.


	16. Stupid Rabbit

After sleeping in the boat for the night, the two woke up the next morning to find the sun shinning in her eyes and the sound of water lapping against a wooden surface by her head. She opened her eyes to the glare of the sun shining in her face. She whined and tried to turn over only to end up smacking her head into the bench in the middle of the boat.

"Oh look Yuu! Our princess is up!" Lavi said.

"Shut up Rabbit!" Kanda yelled at Lavi.

"Guys I'm tired. Can I please sleep a little longer?" Abby asked. She curled up more and tried to pull what ever cloth that was draped over her tighter around her to keep in the warmth that was escaping. After a second of getting comfortable, it dawned on her that they had not had the time to get the supplies that they had needed on there trip so she should not have had a warm cloth draped over her body.

She eventually became extremely curious and opened her eyes to find out what it was that was on her. When she opened her eyes, she realized that there was a blanket on her and she became extremely confused. How could there possibly be a blanket if they were in the middle of the ocean and they did not have enough time earlier to get the supplies that they needed for their trip?

Abby looked up at the happy grin plaster on Lavi's face and the slightly annoyed expression that Kanda wore. "Would either of you like to explain where this came from?" Abby asked staring at the two as she held up a corner of the blanket.

"Of course! Our families had decided that this would be one of the escape vessels that we would use in case the villagers became unhappy and tried to overthrow us. All of the boats had some supplies on them," Lavi told her with a happy grin still on his face. Abby looked at him for a second with a blank expression on her face as the gears in her brain started to turn and questions started to form.

There was one question in particular that she wanted an answer for, "So Lavi," he gave her his attention so she continued, "Why exactly did we go back to my room and almost get killed if we had supplied on the boat?"

"Well you see Abby, though we do have some supplies on board, we do not have enough to last more than about two days and I thought we may be out on the water later especially if the kingdom has put a bounty on our heads. We do not have enough supplies to be out long but we will get more soon."

"And how do you think we will get more supplies if people are out looking for us to take us back?" Abby asked Lavi.

"He thinks if we disguise ourselves we can get back on to land and into a village where we can either get help if news has not reached them yet or we can quickly get more supplies for our journey without anyone noticing who we are." Kanda stepped in and told Abby.

Lavi clapped his hand like a happy two year old, "Oh Yuu, you do listen to me and you got my plan correct in every way!"

"Shut up you fucking Rabbit! We are close enough to land that your voice may carry over the water and if we are spotted then we are going to have a lot of problems!" Kanda yelled in a low wispier so his voice would be less likely to carry.

"Oh, sorry Yuu." Lavi said in a quite voice this time.

"What do you mean we are close to land?" Abby asked jumping up quickly to look for herself. Lavi grabbed a hold of the side of the boat quickly as the change in weight through the boat off balance a little. Kanda Who had been sitting beside Abby grabbed her quickly as she lost her balance when the boat shifted and help her to stand up right. "Thanks!" she told him with a shy smile on her face as he let her go and she stood properly.

"What! That's it?" Lavi asked in exasperation. "No thank you kiss or hug?"

"No Lavi. We are in a bit of a pickle at the moment and that kind of thing really isn't appropriate in the situation." Abby told him with a glare.

"So if it was a different situation, say you and him were in a nice beach setting and we weren't in danger, would you kiss each other then?"

Abby glared at Lavi as Kanda replied, "Shut your fucking mouth Rabbit. It is not your business what we would and would not do in any situation."

"Aww, does Yuu want to kiss his girlfriend?" Lavi asked in a sing song annoying voice.

Kanda's hand balled in a fist and he became extremely angry with Lavi. Before he could punch Lavi in the face Abby put her hands over his fists and he looked up at her. She smiled before shaking her head. "We do need him if we want to survive. I mean the worst thing would be if we needed food we could eat him."

"NO I don't want to be food." Lavi replied with a scared look on his face. Kanda smiled before looking back at Abby.

"I like your thinking." was his reply.

Lavi's jaw dropped before he said, "You guys are so mean!"

His response was Abby laughing and Kanda put his arm around her while staring as happily as he could at her.

* * *

I know that this story is getting a little off but college is really hard. Please give me feed back on what you think about it and what you think I should improve on it.


End file.
